Mercenary
by Ammaviel
Summary: Some say that mercenaries have no honor, that they kill for money. But they're wrong. Meet Marianne, young mercenary to whom honor is everything. Movie verse 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's my first Three Musketeers fanfiction. It may be a one-shot, 'cause I don't know if I can write next chapters. It takes place when D'Artagnan was captured by Buckingham in 2011 movie and was thrown into dungeons.**

**Enjoy**

'Do you know who I am?' D'Artagnan was shouting boldly when four guards were dragging him into the dungeons. All of this was a part of Athos's plan, but an idea of being captured looked better when he sat with his friends on a boat than now, in Tower of London.

'Of course we know' one of the guard laughed cruelly 'Walking dead man' and with that they threw him into the cell. He jumped to his feet but was to slow, iron bars were closed. He kicked them and shouted in anger but with no effect.

'It's no use boy' someone said from the shadow 'I tried many times at the beginning, but they just won't break' D'Artagnan turned swiftly and caught a glimpse of a figure sitting on a stone floor.

'Who are you?' he asked bluntly, and a person chuckled.

'And you young fellow?' strange accent in their voice told him that the person wasn't French.

'Name's D'Artagnan' he said

'Marianne' she replied 'But that was long ago when someone called me that' with that she emerged from the shadow and D'Artagnan saw a beautiful young women with long, dirty blond hair hanging loosely around her face. She looked at him with those deep green eyes and laughed. 'What? Surprised?'

'I'm sorry madame' he said 'I just didn't expect someone like you in there'

'A woman?' she asked with a smirk on her face and he just nodded. 'You have much to learn young D'Artagnan, too bad that you're here'

'Forgive me madame, but what are you doing in here?' asked the boy astounded by her gender.

'I'm no madame' she replied 'Merely myself. And about my presence here, it's a long story'

'We have time' D'Artagnan said settling next to her and leaning against the wall.

'Aye, I suppose we have' she chuckled. 'So, it all began when …


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter 2. I'll write till I know what, and later we'll see.**

**Enjoy**

"I have a new job for you" Marcus was beaming with joy. They were sitting in his estate by the sea shore. The sun was setting and Marianne had been celebrating her free time before he came. Marcus was a man in his mid-forties, with jet black hair and tanned skin. He wore rich, merchant clothing tightened around his big stomach. The girl next to him was nothing like her friend. She was slim and tall with dirty blond hair hanging to her shoulder blades and sparkling green eyes. That day she wore long blue dress and her feet were bare. Marianne yawned.

"Really?" she asked uninterested. "Where, this time?"

"First of all you have to go to London" he stated. "Later, where your employee will send you"

"Great, I just love this famous English fog" Marianne muttered under her breath.

"It won't be that bad my dear!" he laughed. Marcus was a good friend of her father who took her in after her parent's death and taught her everything she knew. "He's a very important man, you know, some say, more important than the king himself!"

"And who it will be?" she asked. She was tired, the wounds received during the last mission were bothering her when practicing, and she wasn't ready for the next job.

"The Duke of Buckingham!" Marcus cried happily, but she didn't share his emotions. Instead she jumped to her feet, furious ignoring the pain in her wounded leg.

"What!" she exclaimed "Do you know who are you talking about?"

"He will pay more than the last one" Marcus tried to defend himself. "Sit my dear. You know that this man can do everything!"

"I know" she nodded "I heard about him."

"Than what's a problem?" asked the man. "You're strong, you'll manage."

"I'm not well enough after Paris" she replied. "Damned musketeer hurt me really badly."

"Buckingham promised to give you time to recover completely" Marcus assured her. "How much you want, he really want you."

"That flatters me Marcus" she replied "But surely, it has to be someone else!"

"Of course, I can find you other job, but not as well paid as this!" said Marcus with a frown. "It will be only a few months, maybe even less. You'll do your job and take holidays. Long, lazy holidays, what do you think?" Marianne sighed. It was a very difficult decision.

"Did he mention who I would fight?" she asked suspiciously. Marcus shook his head. "Great!" she groaned.

"So, you'll do this?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "Amazing! I'll prepare everything!" with these words he began to stand up but she stopped him.

"Marcus I won't be off before summer" she laughed. "My leg doesn't support me, and I have to practice a lot before the next job. If Buckingham wants me as much as you claim he will wait that long"

"Of course!" he exclaimed hopefully. "I'll leave you now, my dear. Take care"

"Always" she laughed as he left the balcony and disappeared inside.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" D'Artagnan interrupted "You worked for Buckingham?" she nodded slowly.<p>

"Years ago" she said.

"So why did he throw you into the dungeons?" Asked the boy and she smirked.

"I was to tell you" she replied "Do you want to know the rest?"

"Yeah, please go on." She nodded and began again.

"So, summer came …


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter three. Thank you for your reviews, it's really good to know that someone reads it.**

Summer came faster than she expected. Days became longer and her leg was perfectly fine. Marianne spent many hours practicing in the gardens and on the beach and by the summertime she was ready to go to England. Many memories lay there but it was her job so she prepared to start the journey. It was before sunrise when she came outside, dressed in her favorite leather outfit. She wore long boots, fitting breeches and white shirt with black jacket. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She had a sword on her hip and two guns in her belt. Slowly she made her way to her horse, bound in front of the estate.

"Hey boy" she smiled patting his soft nose. "How are you today?" The horse whinnied in response. "I know it's a long journey" she told him. "But in London you'll have the best stable ever, deal?" Stallion nuzzled her affectionately and Marianne laughed.

"Are you ready?" asked Marcus emerging from the estate. He had a sleepy expression on his face and Marianne just had to laugh at him.

"Almost" she replied.

"Do you have your victuals?"

"Of course" she smiled. "And before you ask, yes I took my sword"

"But…"

"Guns too." She replied. "I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. You taught me yourself."

"I know" Marcus nodded. "It's just hard to let you go, my dear."

"It was you who told me to go!" she laughed. "Besides I won't be long. I'm sure that before spring I'll be home again"

"I hope, little one. I hope" he said hugging her tightly. "Be careful and don't forget about the old man."

"Goodbye my friend." she replied. "Wish me luck." With that she mounted her horse and departed from the estate.

* * *

><p>"That day I saw him last time" she admitted sadly "When I returned after my "encounter" with Buckingham I found him dead on the courtyard. They were looking for me, but I wasn't there so they killed the only person I've ever loved. He died because of me" after that she became quiet.<p>

"Why Buckingham wants you dead so much?" asked D'Artagnan impatiently. She sighted.

"Patience isn't your great virtue, eh?" She asked.

"No, not really" he replied with a grin. "Once I challenged Captain of Cardinal's Guards because he insulted my horse." She laughed loudly. Her laughter sounded so strange in deep dungeons filled with sorrow and pain.

"How you manage to survive this?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Milady the Winter saved me" he replied.

"Milady the Winter? You mean tall, beautiful, redhead, nasty character" she wondered grimly.

"Yeah, you know her?" asked the boy, confused.

"Aye, but it's the next part of the story" she chuckled without joy. "Am I to continue?"

"Yeah, go on please." D'Artagnan asked. She smiled and then began to speak again.

"Fine. So, when I reached London …"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes chapter 4! It's longer then the other ones and I'll try to make no 5 even longer. For now, enjoy!**

When she reached London she encountered as bad weather as she predicted. It was foggy, and rainy but surprisingly warm. Not as warm as in Spain where she stayed for past few months though. With a huff she dismounted and led her horse to the inn, where she was to meet with Buckingham's servant. Huge stallion was placed in the stables and Marianne went inside cursing the weather and England itself. The inn was small and cozy, surely her employer had to have a good taste. However the prices were way too high for her liking. She wasn't wasteful. She needed money to live, to buy herself a new clothing when the old one would be destroyed and of course to eat and feed her horse.

"Excuse me miss?" Someone asked when she settled herself on the bench next to the fireplace. She sighed but turned around.

"Yes?" she asked a fat innkeeper standing behind her. He was bald and wore dirty apron on his fat belly.

"Are you …? Maybe you are …? "Miss Watson?" she flinched at the sound of her second name.

"Yes, that's me. What do you want?" she demanded coldly "accidentally" showing him her gun hidden under her dark cloak.

"There's a man here asking for you" he said frightened and she nodded.

"Really?" she smirked "Told him to come here. I don't bite. Usually" she decided to tease him a little.

"Of course my Lady!" the innkeeper disappeared before she could blink. Marianne smiled and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Miss Watson" she turns her head to see a tall, cloaked person with a hood covering their face. "My master awaits you." She looked at him critically.

"I don't think so my Duke" she said with a small smirk. The man froze and then sight.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously sitting next to her and removing his hood. In the light of burning fireplace and candles she saw his face. He was definitely handsome, with dark, brown hair and golden eyes which held a gleam of cruelty. Yes, Duke of Buckingham was very handsome but also very dangerous in the same time.

"Your clothing is too well stitched for a peasant" she told him slowly. "And you speak like an aristocrat, my lord." Buckingham laughed loudly.

"Indeed, you're the one I need. The famous Mary Ann Watson, the best mercenary on the world."

"That's what they say" she interrupted. "But I know that already. Besides what are you doing here, sir?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see myself if you're the person I heard about" he replied with a joyous smile upon his full lips.

"And?" she asked, prying to hear that she can go home now.

"And now I can invite you to my office, there we can talk privately." he said

"Don't you think my lord that it would attract attention? Man and woman meeting in this place and leaving together?" she asked with a smirk. "On the other hand, if we'll meet tomorrow in your office, at sunrise, when everybody sleeps no one will see us."

"Man often leaves this place with the women" he replied.

"But you, sir. You aren't like other men on this Island, and I'm not like your English women. I'm a professional and I usually don't let the casuals see me with a future employer."

"Yes, your reputation is true" Buckingham nodded whispering to himself. "Until tomorrow, then"

"Until tomorrow, my lord" she bowed her head and watched him leave the inn to the pouring rain outside. She sight comfortably and couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>"I hate this bloody island" Marianne sight. "Always cold, windy and raining, not to mention fog."<p>

"Could we please return to the main topic?" asked D'Artagnan wishing to listen to the last part of the story. "Like, why are you sitting in the dungeon if you're as good as you claim?" She laughed heartily. "How they manage to capture you by the way?"

"You'll have to wait to found out" she said. "But you're right we shall continue. The next day…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I present you chapter 5, also I won't update till monday. Sorry, it's not my fault.**

**Enjoy!**

The next day she woke up to the sound of pouring water. She groaned and got up stretching a little bit. It was dark outside and sun didn't even start to rise in the east. Quickly Marianne washed her face and brushed her hair, before getting dressed and leaving the room with her cloak around her small frame. Without a sound she made her way downstairs and sneaked out of the house. She decided against horse riding not to attract too much attention with pounding hooves on the street. She went slowly through the sleeping city with a grin on her face. Yes, it was raining but even that could destroy this sweet hour before dawn. Marianne loved that time, so peaceful and quiet within its beauty. She breathed the cool air and couldn't help but feel happy. But her happiness quickly faded because of the big gate in front of her. Guards let her in without question, she was expected. Through the long corridor she was lead to the big, not to mention expensive office where, behind wooden desk sat her future employer. That day he was dressed carelessly in light green outfit.

"Miss Watson!" Buckingham exclaimed. "I'm surprised, I expected that you'll want to rest after your journey. It's quite a distance from Spain, isn't it?"

"My lord" she bowed in front of him, not too low of course. "Indeed it is, but I'm accustomed to travelling. I have to be, in my profession."

"Yes" he said. "Please, take a seat. If we're to work together we have to be equals"

"Hardly, my Lord" she replied. "I worked for many and no one wished me to be an equal" Buckingham laughed.

"Maybe, but I'll need your true opinion. I suppose they didn't?" He asked.

"No" Marianne shook her head making her hair flying. "But I won't speak of them, it's part of the Code"

"The code?" asked Buckingham surprised. "I've never heard about it" The woman smirked.

"Only true mercenaries know about it, and only they stick with it. The code says that we can't tell our present employers' secrets to anyone, even new employers. " She said slowly. "Who break rules of the code loses their honor."

"I understand" But how am I to recognize them?" he was really curious. For a short while Marianne was thinking what was she supposed to say.

"If you have doubts, order them to kill someone weak, without protection. If they do it, you would have a killer, not a mercenary in front of you." She replied softly.

"Wait!" D'Artagnan cut her abruptly.

"I thought you wanted to know the end." She teased with a grin.

"Of course I want, but now I'm more interested in that Code of yours." He exclaimed. "I always thought that mercenaries have no honor!"

"Then you were always wrong" she shrugged. "We are more honorable then some of your mighty musketeers." The boy looked offended. "In contrary to what everyone says we, mercenaries have rules, collected in the Code. We never kill vulnerable, never betray our employer, and never betray the Brotherhood and much more." She explained with a small smile.

"Wow, I would never think about it" D'Artagnan muttered.

"Trust me, Buckingham was as surprised as you!" she laughed. "But, back to the story. As you can easily predict I became Buckingham's right hand and after a few months I could almost read his mind. I always knew what he wanted before he even thought about it and I did whatever he told me to, except things forbidden by the Code, of course. And all would be perfect if not those plans. He summoned me …"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back after the short pause with chapter 6. **

**Enjoy**

Buckingham summoned her one evening, when she was to go to bed. Groggily she got dressed again and made her way to his office. He never wanted to talk to her that late and she was curious. Once she got there and sit herself on the comfortable chair he began.

"I have a task for you."

"Really? And I thought you invited me on a tea party. Silly me!" Marianne smirked. Duke just glared at her. "Right, I'm quiet."

"Great, like you know I have spies all over the world." He said and she nodded. "One of them lately found something very interesting. A plan."

"Plan? Of what?" she asked uninterested.

"The war machine." Marianne felt that she doesn't like his smile. She looked at him questioningly. "Flying machine" he explained, and she started to laugh.

"You're joking, my Lord." She exclaimed "And I feared that it was something serious!"

"No matter how much you'll laugh Mary it's true. " Buckingham said calmly and if he was calm then all of these were true. She finished laughing. "And I want these plans." She nodded slowly.

"And were they may be?" she asked. "Did your spy find this out too?"

"Actually, yes" Buckingham smiled. "He doesn't leave much for you, does he?" Marianne shook her head.

"So where?" she asked mentally getting ready for the next journey.

"Da Vinci's volt" he said tasting every word. Marianne suddenly paled.

"I've heard about it" she ran her hand through her hair. "Venice, right?" Buckingham nodded.

"Are you scared?" he teased with a grin and she smiled.

"Quite contrary." She replied. "But we have a problem. This particular volt can be open only with three keys by three people at the same time. Each one of the keys is in the different place, hidden and protected. One person will never manage to steal them all."

"I don't see the problem" Buckingham confessed. "You and two of my best man, that's three". She laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, but they'll be dead before they could even blink." She replied. "We need the best of the best. I know only three men who could possibly do it"

"Great! How much will I have to pay them?" Buckingham said playing with a bag of money.

"You won't buy them" she shook her head. "They're too loyal to France"

"France? I think I know who are you talking about" he muttered and she nodded.

"So you see. I can look for the other mercenaries who might want to help but it'll take time." She explained.

"No, I have a better idea" Buckingham smiled devilishly. "Get ready, you're going to France". Marianne frowned. "You said I wouldn't buy them … but I can still buy her."

"Her? You mean Milady?" D'Artagnan asked shocked. Marianne just nodded. "And what did you do?"

"The same as other mercenaries, I followed orders. I met with Milady in Paris barely unnoticed by my enemies and presented her Buckingham's preposition. She loves money to much not to agree. She promised to betray her friends, I gave her the first part of her wage and came back to London. Immediately we started preparing and few month later, which is year ago we arrived to Venice. By "we" I mean myself, Buckingham and his personal guards. He insisted on going and I couldn't do anything in this matter. Milady contacted us to say that everything was planned and then the hell broke loose." She said quietly, her story coming to the last part.

"What do you mean?" D'Artagnan was as confused as everyone would be.

"They managed to steal the plans and I'll always admire their skills for that." She smiled on that thought. "No one ever did it, except them. But then they did their worst mistake. They trusted her, trusted Milady. Hidden behind the wall I saw everything and felt disgusted. One of them, their leader who I fought many times before was her lover. She told him that she loved him just before telling him that she betrayed them."

"But it doesn't answer my question, why are you sitting here!" D'Artagnan exclaimed.

"Patience lad. I'm getting to it. So, our enemies lay on the floor …"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I present chapter 7 and the next part of Marianne's past. Please review, I would love to know if someone read it. I hope you enjoy.**

Their enemies lay on the floor barely conscious when they came to the room. Marianne was calm and collected, Buckingham was grinning wildly. Now they were standing above the three French, the girl behind her employer as a protection with her hand on the hilt of her sword. From her place she could say the face of her greatest enemy, the man she secretly admired for his skills and honor. And now he lay there on the feet of Buckingham, weak and broken by a woman. A woman who turned without looking at him and went away.

"A tocsin" Buckingham explained. "In case you're wondering it wasn't in your drink, it was on your cup." With that the Duke kissed Milady's palm. "An ancient which came into consent with the liquid. Don't worry it isn't fateful. You would be dead by now if it was." She said taking a crossbow from the table and examining it carefully. "You take all the risk and I take the price, hardly seems fair I believe. Don't you think Mary?"

"Yes, of course my Lord" she replied coldly. She was disgusted and with all her heart wanted to run away.

"See, she agrees with me. You know each other right?" he asked and she nodded. "A word of advice, the last one." He told the Frenchman. "Trust no one, especially woman" he said leaning over the laying man and taking the scroll from him. "Goodbye." Marianne's blood ran cold when she understood what he was up to. She couldn't let him do this. Slowly Buckingham took his gun and aimed it in man's heart. He was to pull the trigger when he felt it. Sharp pressure on his neck. He turned his head slightly just to see Marianne with her sword pointed to his throat.

"I won't let you" She said. That was enough to made Duke of Buckingham mad.

"Shut up you stupid wench!" He cried. "It's not your business!" She smiled an evil smile.

"You're wrong. It's always my business when someone as honorable as him is going to die from the hands of a pig. I won't break the Code." she said with a smirk on her beautiful face. It was so good to finally tell him what she thought about him!

"You'll regret it!" Buckingham shouted but step back from his place next to the French. "No one disobey me!"

"Keep saying that my lord. And leave till I'm patient" she told him without a motion. "You too." She pointed to Milady.

"Do you think they'll protect you Mary?" Buckingham asked. "They hate you! They saw you with me!"

"I don't want their protection!" she replied boldly. "And don't call me Mary, it always infuriated me." She confessed. "Leave" this time Buckingham obeyed. Without turning he exited the room.

"We'll meet again and you'll regret everything you did today!" He said before exiting with Milady on his heels and the scroll in his hand. Marianne was alone with her sworn enemies. Quickly she made her way to the nearest French and kneeled next to him. Checking his pulse she half expected to find none, but here it was, slow but steady. She moved to the next man and felt the same, steady beating. Both of them were unconscious. At last she came to their leader and discovered that he was still awake. He looked at her with angry eyes and tried to say something what sounded like 'Damn you' but she wasn't sure. He struggled weakly.

"Lay still" she told him hoarsely. He glared at her and then slipped into unconscious. "I'm sorry" she whispered standing. It was more than obvious that Buckingham will try to kill her and she didn't like the idea. She couldn't stay there too, especially now. She had to escape. One more time she looked at sleeping figures on the floor and then ran away.

"And that's all" she finished. "I disobeyed Buckingham's orders so he locked me here"

"Wow" D'Artagnan looked at her with pity. "You were very brave"

"Foolish, that's better word" she replied.

"Maybe, but if you could go back in time and change it, what would you do?" the boy asked. Marianne ran her hand through her dirty hair and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Pretty much the same" she whispered. "What can I do, I'm a foolish but honorable mercenary."

"One thing wonders me." Said D'Artagnan "How the hell did he manage to catch you?" Marianne laughed humorlessly.

"Even I couldn't win with thirty big bounty hunters" she replied. "I was tired and they had the advantage. Though I had to admit that I didn't go easily. I killed at least ten of them before they manage to knock me out. I woke up down here."

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"A few month maybe, not more." She replied. "At the beginning I manage to hide for some time." Dungeon became quiet after these words. D'Artagnan was thinking on something with a frown on his young face and Marianne got completely lost in her memories. At last young Gascon broke the silence.

"Listen, my friends will come for me" he said quickly "And I'm sure we can take you with us. Within a day you'll be in France, free and safe. They'll hide you."

"France!" she laughed. "Wake up lad. We're in Tower of London. It's not that easy to escape from there!"

"You don't know my friends" he exclaimed "They can do everything!"

"We'll see young one, we'll see." She replied and became silent. Suddenly the door opened and both of them heard the sound of coming guards.

"Oh joy!" Marianne muttered. "It'll be fun".


	8. Chapter 8

**Forst of all thank you for reviews it really means a lot to me. Here's chapter 8 and like BluePixieOfTheGalaxy wrote: **

**Musketeers to the rescue!**

The door unlocked with a laud rasp and eight guards emerged into the room. All of them wore red robes with a golden crown in the front and funny bonnets.

"You, boy!" one of them shouted "Duke wishes to see you!"

"Go lad" Marianne said smiling. "May God be with you" D'Artagnan stand up and let the guard put the chains on him. But it wasn't the end.

"You too wench" the guard from before said smirking. "Our great Duke wishes to see you too."

"Great, I would appreciate a walk" she said smiling and joined D'Artagnan. Her hands too were cuffed and soon the woman, the boy and they escort were going upstairs to Buckingham's office.

"Don't worry" D'Artagnan whispered to Marianne "My friends and I have a plan." The woman smiled at him and nodded without hope. She was in the dungeon for too long to have hope. Few minutes later they reached big wooden door with golden ornamentation. Two servants opened the door for them and they entered the room to meet with the Duke of Buckingham. He was sitting behind his big desk exactly like that day when she came here the first time. The guards pushed them to their knees.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in!" Buckingham exclaimed happily, standing and grinning. "So how is the old Athos?" Marianne visibly paled on the remembrance of this name. "Still his worrying and suffering self I'm sure. He sends boy to do the man's job. I should feel insulted." He added playing with his knife. "What are you after anyway?" he asked leaning to D'Artagnan's level. "Secrets, spies it's all game, really. Although the price of lost is what we have to discuss. What no last word, insults?" Marianne snorted.

"You'll never change. The same love for your own voice as always" she said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't talking to you!" he shouted slapping her hardly and sending her to the floor. She hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Marianne!" D'Artagnan cried struggling from his captors.

"Oh! How sweet!" Buckingham teased "You found a friend, dear Mary? What a pity that he soon be dead" Slowly she rose to her knees and touched her face with her cuffed hands. "What, you don't beg for mercy?" Buckingham returned to the boy.

"What time is it?" asked the boy looking through the large window behind the desk. Buckingham frowned.

"About two o'clock. Why? Are you in a hurry?" he asked. D'Artagnan looked at Marianne and later back at Buckingham.

"Look out of the window" he pointed outside. Buckingham looked and froze. Marianne followed his eyes and felt her mouth opening. There, maybe fifteen feet from the wall flied a large ship with a balloon on the top of it. She breathed shakily.

"They weren't the decoys" D'Artagnan said. "I was". And when he said it the hell broke loose. The first to fire was the canon, which managed to shatter the glass and the few parts of the wall. Next came the bullets. Buckingham tried to shoot too, but with no luck. Before Marianne could blink D'Artagnan was next to her pulling her to the ground. They hid behind the fallen table, just before the fire erupted in the room, he protectively on the top of her.

"Let's go!" the boy shouted pulling her to her feet and hauling forward. As they ran Marianne saw a glimpse of Buckingham with wild hair and devastated jacket and have to giggle on this picture. "We have to jump!" D'Artagnan cried and ran to the edge. But suddenly strong wind blew and the airship moved away creating a large gap which they were unable to skip.

"Cachi" Marianne muttered under her breath. They managed to stop just before the wall. "Come on!" she yelled caching D'Artagnan's arm and dragging him to the left.

"Where are we going?" the boy screamed but she didn't have time to answer. Ignoring the bullets and fire she reached the fireplace and pulled one of the candlesticks standing there. As in a dream wall moved back and soon they were looking at the big, curved staircase.

"Hurry up!" Marianne cried and pulled the boy by the arm. They started to climb quickly.

"How did you know it is here?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I told you I used to work for Buckingham, I know every secret passage in this place" she replied. "Stop talking just run!" And then they heard noise of many feet following them.

"Guards!" D'Artagnan cried and she just nodded.

"We're almost there." She breathed heavily. It was true, suddenly she came to stop in a round chamber with a big bed in the center and large windows.

"Where are we?" the boy asked looking around.

"Buckingham's bedroom" Marianne answered locking the door behind them. "It won't stop them for too long, help me." She asked moving to the small table in the corner and mentioning to D'Artagnan to do the same. Together they lifted the furniture and dragged it to the window. "One, two and three!" Marianne counted and on three they threw the table through the window. Glass shattered to the pieces and the woman cried happily. Outside they saw the airship floating in the air. Shouts from the locked door echoed in the chamber. "Now we have to jump" Marianne said and D'Artagnan nodded.

"It was good to meet you" he smiled at her.

"You too lad." She replied as they jumped simultaneously. Marianne did many things in her short life, but she has never experienced something like that before. She was falling with a high speed toward Buckingham's war machine and it was terrifying. Next to her was D'Artagnan as scared as she but cocky as always. He as the lighter of the two managed to land on the board, but she wasn't that lucky. Her feet missed the deck and she started falling but fortunately someone's strong hand caught her by shirt and pulled her forward. She stumbled to her feet and the man released her violently. Slowly she looked at him and froze.

"You've got to be kidding me." She breathed heavily when she saw the face of her savior. Athos smiled grimly.

"My sentiment the same"


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a little bit shorter then others but that's because I have much work at school and well, it seemed to be the right moment to end the chapter. Answering the question of one of reviewers no, it won't be a romance between Marianne and D'Artagnan that's for sure. D'Artagnan loves Constance and Marianne...well Marianne doesn't love anyone, yet. Maybe in a secquel. We'll see. **

**Enjoy and review.**

"You know each other?" D'Artagnan looked puzzled. Marianne nodded.

"We have the pleasure" she replied.

"Unfortunately" Athos added leaving them, D'Artagnan on his heels.

"I should have stayed in the cell" she muttered to herself following D'Artagnan to the rest of the Musketeers.

"What is she doing here?" Aramis demanded and she only smiled apologetically and showed them the shackles on her wrists.

"Trust me, I can think about thousands of other places where I would love to be now, and that" she put an emphasis on the last word "is not on this list." Porthos snorted.

"Let's just throw her to the channel. She can swim back to the London from there" he proposed.

"I agree, Buckingham can pick her up" said Aramis.

"Have you ever considered that it was him who threw me into this dungeon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw myself" D'Artagnan came this time without his shackles. Marianne almost complained about her own bindings. Almost, but after one look at Athos she resigned. "Besides she saved my life" he said. "I owe her" No one seemed to listen to him.

"I'm not your enemy" she tried again.

"Really?" Athos snorted "Then who you are?"

"Now? A refugee." She replied. "Let me go with you to France and you'll never see me again, I swore"

"And we are to believe you? A mercenary? No way" Athos shook his head. And she looked at him proudly.

"I would never break my word Musketeer" she said coldly. "Like I never killed you when I have a chance."

"Maybe you should have" he growled.

"Athos!" D'Artagnan cried frustrated. "Could you listen to me for w while?" Everyone looked at him curiously. "First of all I want all of you to notice that Marianne saved my life so I owe her a lot. "

"Fine" Athos snarled "She can stay, but don't expect me to help her took these off. "He pointed to the shackles on her wrists.

"You won't have to" she smiled finishing maneuvering with the handcuffs. A second later they felt and she massaged her sore wrists.

"How did you do this" D'Artagnan asked stunned and she smirked.

"I have many talents" she shrugged earning evil glares from the Musketeers except D'Artagnan. "What are you up to, by the way?" she asked suddenly curious.

"It's not your business" Athos snapped from his place behind the rudder.

"Sorry that I asked" she muttered "Geez, you're even more stubborn then I remember."

"We're after Milady" Aramis sigh. "She stole something very precious to France" Marianne nodded slowly.

"And took it to Buckingham probably?" she wondered. "But she expected you so she hid it with her and ran away, as always?" She said and the Musketeer confirmed bitterly. "One can't be bored with you." Aramis smirked.

"We're not as we were before" he said mysteriously and left without another word. Marianne slowly made her way to the side of the airship and peek above it. The high almost at once made her head spin. She moved away quickly. It was hard to believe that only that morning she woke up in the cell of Tower of London and now she was here, with her worst enemies, on the airship that couldn't exist. Certainly, life had a sense of humor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's chapter 10, a little bit short but I'm really busy now, so sorry.**

**Enjoy and review.**

'_Life'_ though Marianne grimly watching her fellow travelers _'is the most unpredictable thing in the world'._ She was leaning against the pillar on the deck of Buckingham's airship and trying to observe her surroundings. The ship was not very big but obviously pompous just as its owner. The whole ship was blue and brown with golden ornaments and lion motives in many places. It had a conferential area with big windows and huge table hidden completely under the maps, and Buckingham's chambers of course. Unfortunately Marianne didn't manage to make a trip but nonetheless she was under impression. Never in her life had she thought that something like that can exist and she was kind of happy that it did. Flying wasn't maybe very safe but comfortable and faster than a horse that was for sure. She sigh and shudder a little. She was wearing only her breeches, long boots and a shirt, no wonder she was cold. But that was one of her smaller problems and she had no time to think about it. To her right Porthos nonchalantly kept an eye on the rudder with Aramis right beside him with a lunette scanning the air for danger. Marianne glanced over her shoulder to see Athos studying the maps which lay on the table in the living part of the deck. He seemed preoccupied with this work so she could look at him more closely. The mighty Musketeer who she fought with so many times before disappeared. There stood exhausted man with no hope or cause in his life. Again she thought about that day when he felt and sigh sadly. In this moment she hated Buckingham with more passion than ever.

"So, what of the diamonds?" D'Artagnan asked startling her. She looked at him curiously and started to listen with attention. "Does Buckingham still have them?" Marianne didn't have any idea of which diamonds they're talking but she had a feeling it was big.

"No" Athos said undoubtedly "Milady likes winning her bets. She didn't take the risk that we succeed in breaking into the volt.

"So where are they now?" the boy asked and Marianne mentally slapped herself. Everything started to become clear to her. They were after some diamond which Milady stole, probably trying to start the war between England and France.

"With the only person she trusts" Athos replied.

"Which means that we lost her and all of this was for nothing." D'Artagnan obviously forgetting that their mission helped her escape. "No offence Marianne." She just shrugged.

"None taken" she smirked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Athos decided to ignore her and continue with their conversation. He looked at D'Artagnan and grimaced slightly. Perhaps it supposed to be a smile but not very bright in Marianne's standards. "You were the decoy; we were the distraction but the real linchpin of the plan, well" he smirked "that was someone else, entirely. Someone who even Milady would never suspect. "Sometime when he was talking Aramis went under the deck and Marianne briefly considered to follow him but decided not to. If she was to live through this she had to make them trust her a little bit and she had a feeling that it couldn't be done by hiding in the shadows. So she stayed on the deck and waited for what would happen now. Aramis returned in a minute and nodded to Athos who looked down in response. This could only mean one thing, Milady was on her way and all of them know how hard it will be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm sorry for a long pause, but this chapter is longer then last one!**

**Enjoy and review.**

"Why didn't you tell them?" D'Artagnan asked quietly, joining her in her place next to the broadside. She frowned and glanced at him. They were alone, the other three Musketeers found themselves other thing to do as they were flying to Paris.

"About what?" she replied looking ahead. The boy huffed annoyed,

"You saved them!" he exclaimed and Marianne shot him a warning glare. "Sorry" he whispered looking around. "I just don't get it!" the woman sighed and turned her head to the horizon.

"I don't beg for mercy" she said slowly. "Never" D'Artagnan nodded understandingly but stayed silent. However he still didn't seem convinced and Marianne could sense it. She sighed one more time and looked at him. "What?" she asked smiling. "You wanted to ask about something. What is it?" he shook his head vividly.

"I just think that they have a right to know" the boy said bluntly. "After all, without you they would be dead."

"And you think they would believe me?" she snapped but smiled at him after seeing his hurt expression. "No lad. Even if I told them they would never believe it." She added a little bit sadly.

"I believe you" D'Artagnan said emphasizing the first word. Marianne laughed in return and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Thank you" she told him. For a while they stand side by side enjoying the view before the boy again broke the silence.

"What are you planning to do after we reach France?" he asked and Marianne shrugged. She didn't really have time to think about it.

"I'll go to my banker of course, get some sleep then, a new set of clothing and set off. Maybe I'll visit Italy? It's beautiful there this time of year." She wondered aloud. D'Artagnan seemed strangely upset. "What's going on now, lad?" She asked. "Missing me already?" he smiled and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Will you come to say goodbye before you go?" He said slowly. Marianne looked at him carefully.

"Sure lad" she replied with a small smile. "By the way, I still owe you for taking me with you" D'Artagnan just shrugged.

"I couldn't leave you there, it was a matter of honor" he replied. Unfortunately they couldn't continue their discussion because of Athos's comeback. The older Musketeer had gone under the deck before their talk and now got back with a grim face and beautiful, golden pendant in his hand. He showed it his comrades and then put it on the table. Slightly behind him entered a sweet, redhead woman in a long, rich dress. Her hair was intricately combed and her grey, cold eyes scanned everything around. She smiled sweetly, too sweetly to Marianne's liking.

"Boys" Milady acknowledged the Musketeers. All of them jumped slightly suddenly alarmed. "Long time, no see" No one respond.

"Too short, I think" Marianne muttered at last, loudly enough for the second woman to hear.

"You" Milady stated turning to her.

"Me" Marianne agreed nodding. "Funny how thing change, isn't it? I can swear that when we met last time the situation was completely different." With that she smiled slyly, remembering their last encounter, few months ago in Venice. The redhead glared at her evilly and then turned to D'Artagnan.

"Ah, and that must be the young Gascon!" she smiled letting all of them see her white teeth.

"We've met before" he stated simply and Marianne found herself wondering in what circumstances the boy encountered Milady de Winter.

"Ah, yes" Milady seemed to understand. "Small world isn't it?" she asked rhetorically. "I didn't let Rochefort kill you. You do remember it, don't you? She pointed, begging for help. D'Artagnan however didn't replied and it became clear that he wasn't to save her. Milady paled slightly but didn't give up. Instead she turned to Athos. Marianne, wondering who the hell was Rochefort too looked at him and felt overwhelming pity. His expression was unreadable but in his eyes she saw the truth. Pain. Sorrow. Betrayal. Marianne clenched her fists, she wanted Milady's death so badly that it was frightening. For the first time in her life she felt bloodlust like that.

"Did you kill Buckingham?" the redhead suddenly asked and female mercenary frowned in attempt to understand what she was up to.

"No" Athos replied grimly, his face unmoved.

"And you won't kill her." She added pointing to Marianne. The mercenary looked at her critically. If they wanted to kill her they would do it already.

"No" her repeated unhesitatingly.

"But you'll kill me." Milady stated, looking at him helplessly with strangely glistering eyes. For a moment Marianne was sure she would cry but the redhead quickly composed herself. "Why?"

"I don't hate Buckingham or her" Athos said calmly. Milady sighed apparently defeated and moved her hand to her corset. In a second all the Musketeers had their guns pointed in her head. But she just smiled sadly and pulled a scroll from behind it.

"Here, you may find it useful" she said kissing the paper and throwing it next to the necklace. Probably the moment was to be excruciating but Marianne felt only hatred and anger burning in her chest.

"Move" Athos ordered motioning her to make her way to the gap in the broadside. She obeyed silently and turned to look at him one more time. Slowly she raised her hand in his direction as to touch his cheek but hesitated. Her lips moved in a soft whisper sounding incredibly like his name. And then she jumped.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! I'm back! I can't believe I didn't update for so long. I had a very hard time at school, but now it's over. Please read and review!**

Everyone froze. Even Marianne didn't know what to do, to think. The first one to wake was Athos who seemed to forget about Milady's betrayal as he threw himself to the barrier. Aramis was right beside him. Together they looked down but apparently didn't see anything because soon they stepped back to the safety of the deck.

"At least she died the way she lived. On her own terms." Aramis said placing his hand on Athos's shoulder and squeezing it. But Athos only shook his head.

"She did it for me" he replied gravely. "I couldn't live with myself if I did it." It was true. No matter how she hurt him, how he hated her, somewhere deep inside he still loved her and she was dead.

"Cachi" she muttered, finally winning with surprise. She already knew that Athos loved Milady, but never would she suspect that the feeling was mutual. "She really loved him, in her own, strange way."

"You think so?" D'Artagnan asked and Marianne suddenly became aware that he was still beside her. She glanced at him and smirked.

"Trust me, I may not act too feminine but I'm still a woman and we know this things" she replied. "Even that ast had a heart" D'Artagnan looked at her curiously.

"Sometime you use strange words" he observed. "Like cetchi, or something like that" For a moment she didn't understand what did he mean but that she realized and laughed.

"Oh! That!" she exclaimed "It's cachi." She corrected with a small laugh. "Means 'shit' in Welsh." D'Artagnan looked at her astonished.

"You know Welsh?" he asked completely stunned.

"Actually I'm from Wales" she replied shrugging. "I left when I was just a child and don't remember much. I also haven't had much opportunity to speak my native language. No one would understand me if I do."

"But you swear in it." D'Artagnan said frowning. "How so?"

"When I'm in a particular bad mood or really mad or scared I use to forget every language except my own." Marianne explained. "It's just like you. When you are in danger you don't try to speak English, which I know you are fluent in but you use French instead." The boy nodded in understanding.

"So you speak Welsh, English and your French is really fluent even though that accent of yours is really strange. Anything I should know about?" he teased and Marianne merely laughed.

"Actually, yes. I also speak Spanish and a little bit Italian" D'Artagnan was speechless. For the first time since they've met actually and Marianne found it very amusing. "Surprised?" she asked coking her head.

"Not at all" he replied composing himself quickly. "I'm just wondering where did you learn it all"

"Oh, I grew up in Spain" she said with a small smile upon her lips. "And when you work for so many employers, each one in the other country you have to communicate with them somehow. However, no matter how hard I tried I could never learn German. Too harsh for me" she sighed sadly.

"Really, what a pity!" D'Artagnan said sarcastically. "But, we were talking about Wales, why haven't you ever returned there? I can see you miss your country" Marianne sighed once more and closed her eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to block memories floating in front of her eyes. Without success.

* * *

><p>Pain. Fear. World seen through tear-stained eyes. Curled in a ball she sat in the basement corner, prying not to be found by THEM. THEY came during the day, when she played outside the house where she lived with her parents. Her mother was in the garden, weeding and father enjoyed warm, spring weather on the courtyard. He managed to catch her by her shoulders and mutter 'Go now little one, hide.' And then everything was gone. The girl was small, maybe seven years old with shoulder-length, blond hair and piercing green eyes. Her face was cowered in dust and very pale with traces of tears, her clothing torn. Skinny frame trembled as she sobbed.<p>

"Mummy!" she whispered under her breath. "Daddy". No one responded and she choked a sob. "Why did you left me?" It was awfully quiet everywhere and maybe that was why sudden footsteps made such a noise. The girl jumped slightly in fear and whimpered. Then she curled even more in her precious corner and waited for what will happen.

"Ioan?" someone shouted outside. "Christina?" The child twitched hearing her parents' names. The stranger knew them, he was looking for them, for her maybe. Slowly she crawled to the ladder and stopped there to listen. He was now inside the house. She heard his loud footsteps and cracking of the wooden floor above. That was when she made a decision. Squeezing her precious knife she climbed upstairs. He was one of THEM, he had to be. THEY hurt her family and she wanted revenge. She knew of course that with her little body and lack of strength she can't do more but she had a great advantage on her side. She was fast, and could creep in silence better then everyone in town. She was to use it now. Slowly she opened the hatch and peered outside. No one in sight. Without a sound she emerged from the basement and made her way to the nearest room. No one was in there either. She closed the door and moved to another one just to see him standing near the window, looking on the yard. Perfect. So it was now, the time of her death. She couldn't care less of what his comrades would do to her when they find her. With her knife in head she leaped at him with an angry shout escaping her mouth. Little did she know that he wasn't an ordinary man himself. Before she could reach him he whirled around and caught her wrist with a brute strength. She felt tears burning in her eyes but she didn't dare to cry in front of him. That was what daddy said 'Never let your opponent see you cry, little one'. She was scared of course but he didn't need to know it, did he? However when he saw her young face and size he released her, taking away her knife. She stumbled to the floor and looked at him. He had jet black hair, tanned skin and very bronze eyes. He was also very tall, almost like a giant. He wasn't like other men in town.

"Hallo child" he said calmly in English smiling encouragingly. She didn't say anything, just spat on his shining, black boots. "A feisty one, aren't you?" he said with a smile helping her to her feet roughly.

"Let go of me!" she jelled wriggling from his grasp. But he was too strong for her and she knew it instantly.

"Where are your parents young one?" he asked whipping her tears with his big thumb.

"Dead" she said "And who are you? What do you want from my father?" she demanded. The stranger froze and his eyes suddenly became warmer. He let her go and bent to her level. Little girl crossed her arms in front of her and pouted waiting for an answer.

"Marianne" he breathed in recognition "My name is Marcus, I was your father's friend. I came to warn him, but apparently I'm late" he said sadly. Marianne nodded, she heard about him from her dad. He was very dangerous man, daddy said. A mercenary. She liked that, that was what she needed now. Even though they've never met before she knew they would get along nicely.

"Do you know who killed my parents?" she asked coldly, looking in his eyes. Slowly he nodded with sorrow. "Teach me how to kill" she demanded. "So I can make them suffer for what they did." Marcus was looking at her stunned. Never in his life had he met such a strange child. He was watching her small face with freckles, clenched fists and small frame. Finally he looked in her eyes and saw iron will accompanied with ager, pain and hatred. And he nodded carefully taking her small hand in his, larger one.

"I promise, I'll teach you everything I know myself" he said. "Come now. We're late." Slowly they went, hand by hand, a mercenary and his apprentice, the girl once known as Marianne Watson.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I know I didn't post for a long time but my life is a mess lately and Christmas are coming so I don't have much time. This chapter is short but I promise that I'll make it up during Christmas brake. You have my word.**

**Enjoy and rewiev.**

**'t Marianne an adorable child? So cute and lovely. ;)**

Slowly, Marianne opened her eyes and looked around confused. Where was her house and Marcus holding her hand? A few seconds had to pass before she realized where she was and with whom. Shaking her head she put both her hands on the side of Buckingham's precious airship and took a deep breath. Wind was blowing around her as she stood alone looking at the cloudy sky. D'Artagnan must have left her to her thoughts. He was now accompanying Athos by the rudder. He was also looking through the lunette. Suddenly a laud crash would be heard along with a shot, soon followed by an explosion. The whole airship trembled as the cannon ball pierced its belly and Marianne stumbled backwards and landed on the floor. Swearing angrily she jumped to her feet and joined D'Artagnan and his friends who managed to stay up. All of them looked up, from where the shots came. What they saw made their blood ran cold. From behind the dark clouds emerged the second airship, this one almost twice larger than theirs. It was black, with a skeleton in the front to which a young girl with blond hair was bound. D'Artagnan paled on this sight but said nothing. Briefly, Marianne wonder who she was and why the boy was so worried about her but soon she forgot about it as she looked at the red clothed man in a dark cloak and one eye obscured with a leather sash.

"It's just not my day" she groaned at this sight while the man in red laughed. Marianne could swear that she heard Athos mumble something like 'Rochefort' and assumed that it was man's name.

"Ah! Gascon!" Rochefort exclaimed obviously addressing D'Artagnan. "You changed a transport, I see."

"So, you know each other" Marianne said. "A friend of yours, maybe?" the boy shook his head angrily.

"Not at all" he replied, his gaze still on the fair haired girl.

"And once again you're outmatched" Rochefort added and Marianne frowned. She had absolutely no idea what was going on but even she knew that the odds wasn't on their side. "You can thank Milady for that. She passed us Buckingham's plans a long time ago. As you see we made some improvements." Here he mentioned to the airship and laughed cruelly. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Someone here has a little too big ego!" Marianne mused to herself earning a snicker from Porthos.

"You don't even know how much, lass" he whispered to her and she smirked. At least one of the Musketeers had a sense of humor.

"What do you want!" D'Artagnan shouted. Rochefort look at him like the boy was an idiot and smirked.

"A diamonds?" he said with an evil smile.

"Come and take them!" the boy cried in response.

"Gladly!" came an answer. "You see, I can blast you out of the sky with no problem. If you fight me on the other hand you'll be killing Miss 'oh, so young and pretty'! You have sixty seconds!" he finished as D'Artagnan turned to his fellow Musketeers and Marianne.

"He'll shot us on sight as fast as he has a diamonds" Aramis stated.

"We can't outrun them" Porthos added grimly.

"We can't fight them, damn it!" D'Artagnan shouted and Marianne put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him but he shook it off.

"Oh, D'Artagnan" Atos exclaimed in attempt to shut him up, but with no use.

"What!" the boy snapped. "Do you think you have the monopoly in loss? What if she dies? The life of one woman or the future of France, what would you do if you're on my position?" he cried. Athos's face was as unmoved.

"I've made a lot of sacrifices, a lot of hard choices, for honor, for king, for country. Do you know what I've learnt, boy?" the man asked moving slightly to his younger friend. "Hard choices and sacrifices do not keep you warm at night. Life's too damn short, too damn long to go through without someone by your side. Don't end up like me. Chose the woman. Fight for love D'Artagnan." Never in her life have Marianne heard someone speak with such a fire and sorrow in their voice. Athos's expression was like a mask but his eyes shined with emotions and that made her heart stir for the first time. "France can take care of itself." He ended grimly.

"Time's up!" all of them heard Rochefort cry.

"It's definitely not my day" Marianne muttered under her breath turning to face their opponent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there. Miss me? Here's chapter fourteen. I have a break from school now (Christmas Break, yeah!) so I'll try to write more and maybe even end this story before the end of the year? We'll see. Also I watched "Pride and Prejudice" with Mattew Macfadyen today and it was awesome!**

**Thank you for all you reviews and enjoy!**

Everything was deadly silent and Marianne could hear wind blowing around the ship and playing with her messy hair. She couldn't possibly feel worse.

"Exchange!" D'Artagnan cried through the wind. Steel in his voice told her that he was adamant in his decision. Marianne sighed. That boy was as cocky and stupid as she in her youth and it wasn't a good omen. "I'll go aboard your ship with the diamonds the girl will come aboard ours. When I knew she's safe I'll give them to you"

"Fine!" Rochefort replied. "But I want to see the diamonds first." They agreed of course and Aramis quickly showed their enemy precious necklace. Marianne however stayed close to D'Artagnan.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder. The boy just looked at her with those big, serious eyes of his and mercenary knew that she can't win. She hung her head in surrender and squeezed his arm. "Good luck" she whispered.

"Thank you" he smiled sadly. "Will you be there to guard my back?" A sparkle of amusement appeared in her eyes and she nodded.

"Always lad. I owe you" she replied. "Now go and try not to get yourself killed, will you?" with that words she released him and turned to the other airship, frowning. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed, she had a bad feeling about all of it. Behind her she heard Porthos taking Planchet under the deck probably to prepare for the upcoming battle. No one seemed to believe that Rochefort will let them go freely. '_Hurt the boy' _she silently promised Rochefort '_And I'll hunt you down like a dog'_. She felt annoyingly unarmed, if she only had a musket! Right! A musket! How could she not think about it before? Turning swiftly she spotted nearest musketeer and approached him quickly. Athos, because it was him looked at her with annoyed frown.

"What?" he snapped, his eyes blazing with fire.

"A musket" she demanded. "Give me a musket" she was full of hope that he will take her seriously but she was mistaken of course.

"Are you mad woman?" he growled returning his gaze to his sword which he was currently sharpening. But she didn't have time to argue. She gripped his forearm and squeezed with all the strength she possessed. Athos flinched lightly much to her amusement.

"Listen, I don't like the idea of this boy going there alone and unprotected. I want to help but even I can't fight without a weapon." She hissed. "So give me a musket, pretty please." She barked removing her hand. For a second she saw a glimpse of understanding in his grey eyes but soon it was gone.

"Fine" he snarled. "But if I see you aiming to someone beside those bastards I won't hesitate to end your pitiful life". She shrugged in response.

"Whatever. Just give me something to defend myself with" she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Aramis" Athos motioned to his friend. "Give her a pistol" Aramis's expression was priceless and if not in this situation Marianne would have laughed at this. However today was different entirely.

"How did you manage to do this?" he asked as soon as Athos was out of the hearing range, but the woman only shrugged and smirked triumphantly. A few minutes later she was holding an old but still good musket which she quickly loaded and aimed in the one of Rochefort's men. She wasn't going to shoot, but no one could prohibit her to be cautious.

"You seem familiar with it" Aramis remarked and she nodded squinting her eye to improve her aiming.

"If there is something I'm really good at then it's shooting" she replied. "I was taught when I was just a child and it was our favorite, my mentor's and mine."

"Then it's good to have you here, additional pair of hands will help" he respond.

"Indeed" she agreed. "I just hope kid won't get himself in to much trouble" Aramis smiled a little bit.

"Come on, let's go back." He motioned to the rest of their little company. They arrived in time to see D'Artagnan entering the trap which hung between two ships. On the other side stood Rochefort along with his sidekick and a girl from before. Slowly the girl began walking to them and in the same time young Gascon did it too. They met in the half way and the boy looked like he was about to say something but stopped and made his way to the second airship but not before the blond smiled at him with courage. She was brave, Marianne had to admit. From her clothing the mercenary deduced that she was some sort of lady in waiting and women like her don't usually walk in the air with a gun pointed in their back. Shakily the girl reached them and Athos gently helped her on the deck in the same time observing Rochefort. And he was right to do so, because in that very moment someone struck D'Artagnan from behind and the boy fell to the floor unconscious. Marianne swore loudly and gripped her musket stronger. In the same moment the cannons started to fire. Without a thought Marianne raised her musket and pulled the trigger without aiming. Under the deck Porthos and Planchet also launched their cannons and the air became filled with smoke.

"Turn right!" Athos cried to Aramis who was now in charge of the rudder. Suddenly a few cannonballs hit her target sending all of them on the floor again. Marianne cursed under her breath and jumped to her feet her eyes looking for musket which fell from her hand. She spotted it few feet away and soon had it back in her possession. She saw Aramis holding the rudder again and Athos with the girl next to him and joined them quickly.

"We cannot outrun them, cannot outgun them" Athos shouted angrily.

"We can ask them to surrender but somehow I don't think it would work" Aramis suggested and Marianne had to stop laughter. Unfortunately it was impossible. She snorted quietly instead of bursting into giggles and was really proud of this little change.

"We can hide" the girl said, her voice sweet but somewhat trembling. "In there" she pointed to the storm clouds in front of them. The mercenary suddenly paled. She was absolutely terrified of storms. Much to her surprise Athos only nodded and motioned Aramis to follow girl's advice.

"Oh, no" she shook her head slowly as the ship drew nearer to the grey thunderous clouds. And she was starting to believe that it couldn't be worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, in my country we have now 11:04 pm so I would like to wish everyone who read it Happy New Year!**

**Enjoy!**

It wasn't just worse, it was three times worse. Roar of the cannons filled the air and all around them whirled dark grey clouds. Marianne felt sick, her stomach was flopping and if she ate breakfast she would surely throw it up. A few cannonballs hit their target and now the airship previously belonging to Buckingham was out of shape. Fortunately none managed to pierce the balloon which held them in the air.

"He is persistent" said Aramis in an attempt to lighten the mood. Unfortunately it wasn't really funny.

"What do we do now?" the girl asked glancing at them with fear in her pale blue eyes. "And what with D'Artagnan?" in her voice Marianne heard concern just like her own. "We can't leave him like that!"

"No, we can't" Athos nodded slowly. "We have to go back and fight" It was stupid, it was crazy but Marianne found herself smiling widely when he suggested it. An insane idea came to her mind as she saw distant towers of approaching Paris.

"And I may have an idea how" she said grinning broadly.

It was fun to watch how their faces were changing when she was explaining her plan. They liked it; she had known it before anyone spoke. Their expressions talked for themselves. And there they were, above the Rochefort's airship looking at it like a falcon at his prey. Everyone took their places and Marianne was currently standing next to Athos by the side of the airship with her musket ready to fire. As soon as the Musketeer gives her a signal she'll start shooting. For now they were waiting. But it was something strange in this situation. First time in her life she spent more than five minutes with those Musketeers without fighting and it was a pleasant feeling. For example Athos, as grim as he was he still had those noble features and sad look in his eyes. No, she couldn't think like that, she had to remember the first rule of the Code. But saying something won't hurt, right?

"Nervous?" she asked with a smirk, but he just snorted. Marianne shrugged, if he doesn't want to talk, fine they won't. Not a minute after the signal came. Everything happened in the same time, Marianne pulled the trigger, one of the sailors fell and Athos activated the little cannons in front of him.

"Round two" he said grimly for their enemies to hear. With his word a fire erupted from the special mechanism used by Planchet to wreak havoc. In the meantime Aramis took care of the rotary has. Mercenary laughed loudly and fired one more time before reloading. Oh, how has she missed it! The rush of adrenaline in her veins, wind in her hair, it was her life. She felt alive again, like her time in dungeon never occurred. All this horrors were long gone, fear, emptiness and darkness surrender to the rush, anger and bloodlust. Finally emotions she knew. For a short while she stopped fighting and gazed at the towers of Notre Dame approaching faster and faster. The time was coming. And fast. Rochefort's airship was going exactly towards the cathedral and nothing could save it now. With a loud thud a wooden giant collided with the roof, its occupants tried to do everything to fly up. They threw whole cannons to make the airship lighter but no use. To make things worse Porthos and Aramis jumped from the ship with their daggers in hands. They managed to imbedded themselves into the balloon and cut it into pieces. The air started to slip away and Rochefort's airship was losing height rapidly.

"Let's finish them" murmured Athos next to Marianne turning the rudder violently. Their airship croaked loudly but obeyed. They crashed into the other ship and the impact send them to the ground. Then the fun began.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm back! I'm back! THis chapter was so horrible to write, I hope you review more then last ones, please? Also I'm sick now and tomorrow is the first day of the winter brake and I hope to update more. Enjoy!**

As she jumped to her feet Marianne knew that now she would have to fight. Not that it bothered her. Her young friend was somewhere on those ship and she had to help him no matter how. Using one of the ropes she quickly jumped down and landed on the deck of the other ship. In a second she was surrounded by cardinal's guards. Poor fellows, they didn't know what hit them. Before they could even blink she elbowed the first one in the stomach and stole his sword as he fell to the ground. Now armed she was really scary. She stood surrounded by the guards grinning widely. It was going to be fun!

She attacked first, slicing and punching not only with her 'borrowed' sword but her fists and knees too. And for w short while she was at home again. She didn't have to think, she just acted, whirling and jumping, but even she couldn't win this fight alone. Soon, too soon her strength started to fade and she found herself gasping for air. Her side was hurting and some of her previous wounds reopened but she knew better than to dwell on it. Sudden pain pierced through her shoulder and Marianne turned to see one of the guards who managed to stab her. She growled angrily and kicked him in the shin causing him to lose his balance and finishing him with one last blow. She sensed the presence of the enemy behind her back but it was too late. But before his blade managed to embed in her flesh Marianne heard a clash of steel and her back collided with someone else's. Quickly she cast a glance over her shoulder and almost fainted when she saw Aramis guarding her back.

"Thanks!" she panted while fighting the next opponent.

"No problem" he replied. And so they stood, fighting, guarding each other's back to the point when it was no one to fight anymore. But where was Rochefort? She would love to erase this annoying smile from his face. Her eyes started scanning the roof.

"Where are you, sick bastard?" she muttered. Finally she spotted him. There he was, running away like a coward. "Not in hell" with a loud growl she fought her way to the side of the airship. She caught a rope, sliced it with her sword and jumped. She landed heavily in front of the Captain of the Cardinal's Guards smiling victoriously with her sword pointed in his chest.

"Step back girl" he growled casting her sword off with his own. But Marianne wasn't some stupid beginner afraid of him, not at all.

"What if I don't wanna?" she smirked returning her sword to its previous position. Rochefort just shrugged and attacked. She bounced his blade and jumped away planning to cause him to stumble but with no luck. He was indeed a very dangerous opponent but she was too. For the first few minutes they fight as equals, she pared his every blow, he hers but it couldn't last long. Soon Marianne's fatigue started to show itself making her steps more clumsy, her blows less strong. But even then she fought him bravely and he saw this. At last he paused attacking and Marianne stepped back from him watching him intently.

"You fight well" he said slowly as considering something. "I could use an apprentice like you" Marianne barked with laughter. She couldn't believe her ears. For a second she thought about it, working for Cardinal but quickly dismissed the thought. This man tried to kill D'Artagnan for God's sake and she took a liking to the boy!

"No, thanks" she replied "I'll stick with the boy"

"This pathetic Gascon?" he laughed evilly. "Fool, he'll be dead before sunset if I can help it. But you, you could live."

"Like I said, not in hell" she repeated mentally bracing herself for what would come after her response. And she was fortunate to do so because Rochefort attacked as never before and within the next three strokes managed to hit her in the arm, in the same place where she had a very nasty bruise. She cried in pain when his blade touched already wounded skin but made a blow too. Unfortunately she her tired body was too slow and soon she was laying on the roof yelping in pain. From somewhere above came the roar of the shot and Rochefort looked there before turning and walking away. Slowly but steadily Marianne rose to her feet and was to follow him and try fighting him again but was stopped by D'Artagnan.

"He's mine!" she heard the boy shout from the ship and looked at him. He was dirty but seemed unharmed. She nodded to him and sit down again. She would go abroad but later, now she was too tired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ha! The second chapter this week, I'm proud of myself. This one is the longest too. Thank you for your reviews and enjoy!**

"Marianne!" she heard someone cry happily and she recognized D'Artagnan voice. She didn't know how long had she sat there, catching her breath, five minutes, maybe more. Usually after fight she wasn't exhausted like now but it seemed that past events started to take a toll on her. Slowly she raised her head only to see her young friend not far from her. His clothes were slightly torn (less than hers by the way) and he was dirty like he had been rolling through the roof (which he probably did, especially while fighting with Rochefort) but except that he looked fine. She sighed in relief. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to the boy. "I told you I'll manage!" D'Artagnan said as he came to the stop in front of her and extended hand to her to pull her to her feet. When she took his hand she felt something sticky on it and frowned.

"What did you do to yourself?" she exclaimed, softly examining his bloody palm. It looked like someone sliced it with a knife.

"I caught Rochefort's blade" he muttered quietly. "He would kill me if I didn't!" Marianne nodded.

"I see. Let me wrap it then" she said and ripped the bottom of her shirt before he could say anything. Slowly she started to bind his hand "I trust he is dead then." she said while working. He nodded. "Give me your other hand." She requested suspecting the same damage there. Reluctantly he obeyed. She was right.

"And the diamonds are safe with me" he told her proudly. "I can't wait till Athos see it!" he smiled widely showing his excitements fully. She smiled in return and freed his hand, now neatly wrapped.

"It's done." She announced. "But I advise to rewrap it when you reach home. I can't clean it now, and it may need stiches." he nodded in agreement and ensured her that Aramis would certainly help him. "Great, should we join your friends then?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go" he led the way.

"So, where now?" she asked when they were walking together to Buckingham's airship. She could only hope that he won't say what she was thinking he will say.

"To the palace" D'Artagnan replied shrugging and she mentally groaned. This day was starting to get worse and worse with every second. But of course she couldn't show her companion what she was thinking.

"Come on then, it's not like you have all day" she nudged him and accelerate her pace, D'Artagnan hot on her heels. If she had to do it she'll do it quickly. Soon they were standing in front of the airship or rather its bottom. To see the deck Marianne had to raise her head to the point when her neck started to hurt. "Aye, not my day at all" she muttered before catching a rope hanging near. She carefully examined it and turned to D'Artagnan. "It seems that we have to climb" she stated with a frown. The boy nodded tiredly.

"Ladies first" he said with a curt nod but Marianne had a feeling that it was only an excuse to wait before he will have to climb. Poor fellow was probably as exhausted as she was, maybe even more. With weary sigh mercenary pulled herself up and started a long journey to the deck. Her limbs hurt, her joints were crackling but she was stubborn in her climbing. Some stupid rope wasn't going to defeat her, not in hell.

"Cachi" she cursed under her breath. Fortunately someone noticed her because soon the rope started to move and Marianne found herself being pulled up. It was good because she didn't have much strength left. Finally up someone reached for her hand and helped her aboard. She tumbled and fell to her knees. Marianne looked up and saw Aramis smirking at her.

"Thank you, again" she said trying to calm her breath and failing miserably.

"Thank Porthos, it's mostly his doing" he replied pointing to the second Musketeer who was now helping D'Artagnan. Marianne smiled.

"Thanks Porthos" she offered standing and running her fingers through her hair. For the hundredth time this day she imagined how she probably looked and flinched. She had to do something with it and soon.

"No problem lass" he replied gruffly and return to his previous occupation.

"If we're all here can we go already?" came Athos's annoyed voice. Marianne smirked. Certainly she won't miss him when she'll leave France. Not in hell.

* * *

><p>"I've never thought that I'll see Louvre from above" she breathed to herself as their airship neared the palace. It was a beautiful sight, magnificent and breathtaking as nothing she had ever seen. And it would be perfect if not the small fact that they were all going to die because Athos didn't see the point in landing. He decided that it would be faster to just wreck in front of the palace. "Sick bastard!" she growled under her breath. Unfortunately he was in charge of the rudder. Marianne cursed. And cursed once more. And then the airship hit the ground sending her to the floor. She yelped in pain when her head hit something and her vision blurred. She raised her hand to her temple and felt blood under her fingers. <em>Great, another one. <em>She thought bitterly adding this to her list of the latest wounds.

"Are you all right?" someone asked in a soft, feminine voice.

"Aye, just a little dazed" Marianne replied looking at D'Artagnan's sweetheart. The girl was visibly scared but was fighting to maintain a strong façade. It was admirable.

"I'm Constance" the girl offered and Marianne smiled to her encouragingly. Little one had a hell of the day!

"Marianne" she replied but they didn't have time to talk further because of their mutual 'friend' (in Constance's case).

"Constance!" D'Artagnan shouted "Go to the Queen, give her the necklace" he handed her the diamonds. The girl nodded.

"I'll go with her" Marianne volunteered. "I have to get away from here anyway"

"Do you have to?" he asked childishly and she laughed.

"Believe me D'Artagnan, they don't love me here. It's better this way" she replied.

"She's right boy" Athos interrupted. "Her presence means nothing good." For the first time in her life Marianne felt herself agreeing with him.

"Take care lad" she smiled getting up. "Come on, we're supposed to hurry, I've heard" she motioned to Constance to start moving. Together, with the help of the Musketeers they found their way down and run to the palace. Soon Marianne would be free to go where she wanted and to do what she desired. It was a fantastic feeling. "Where precisely are we going?" she asked turning to the girl who was a few feet after her.

"To the Queen's wing, on the left" Constance breathed heavily. Marianne just nodded and focused on running. After a while they reached the back door and there they said goodbyes. Constance went inside, but only after giving Marianne directions to the nearest gate. Using them the mercenary soon found her way out and mingle with Parisian crowd. She had many things to do before nightfall.

* * *

><p>"Hallo Jean-Pierre" she greeted the banker entering his office. Jean Pierre D'Eregnet sat completely stunned, and visibly worried behind his wooden desk. He was a fat, short man with thick brown hair and little black eyes. Marianne's known him for a few years and saw perfectly that he was afraid of her, very much to be exact. Also, never has she seen him that surprised.<p>

"Mademoiselle Watson!" he stammered standing quickly which led to falling of his chair. He staggered to it and pulled it up and when he was doing it she saw haw his hands tremble. Aww, it was going to be fun! "I didn't expect you in Paris for a while!"

"Believe me Jean-Pierre, I didn't plan to come here coming here, too." She smirked collapsing on a chair on the other side of the desk with a soft groan.

"Are you all right, mademoiselle?" he moved to her in concern. Marianne shook her head and motioned him to sit again. He obeyed silently. It was his job to do what she wanted him to with a smile on his face.

"I had a rough day" she replied running her hand through her hair. Much to her dismay she found it too dirty and tangled to do so. She was in need of a bath and maybe a haircut? "I'm also afraid that I lost everything I had except maybe these clothes." She sighed. Her beloved weapons were probably in Buckingham's collection now, she'll have to found new ones.

"Of course, of course mademoiselle!" her banker exclaimed. "We'll settle everything in a minute. Can I suggest something to eat, or drink?" Marianne wanted to decline, she really did but her stomach had different plans. It growled loudly and mercenary could only nod. Immediately Jean-Pierre motioned the servant to bring food and a glass of good French wine. At this sight Marianne forgot about everything, her dignity (or rather lack of thereof), poor state of her clothing and strange events from before. She was famished. Fresh bread felt like the most delicious on the Earth and never in her whole life had she think cold chicken that tasty. And wine, oh in months she hasn't drink anything like that. In her long life she tried many brands of wine but French was her favorite, especially after a few weeks of bread and water in Buckingham's dungeon. It was sweet and felt like heaven on her poor tongue. When she finished eating she leaned back on her chair and sighed.

"Now, Mademoiselle" said Jean Pierre "What will you need?"

"Ah, yes. First of all find me a room in a nice inn, fetch a tailor, you know which one. I need new set of clothes and fast. Find me a barber. Also, tomorrow morning I want a horse, as fast as you can find. I'm leaving Paris and have to do it quickly." She told him. "You know my tastes."

"Of course, of course" Jean Pierre nodded jauntily. "I believe you also want some money from your account?" he asked.

"Aye" Marianne replied fight a huge yawn. But it didn't go unnoticed.

"You're tired I see" the banker noticed and she frowned. He has never been so bold in her company. Maybe her state affected him like that? But she was so tired that it didn't matter now.

"It was hell of the day" she agreed. "But I don't think it's your business, right?"

"No, of course no!" he began to sweat like a madman. Now, that was Jean-Pierre she knew.

"Good" she nodded. "Now, my money if you please" with that words she stood up. "And remember, I would be very unhappy if someone found out about our meeting, understood?" The French nodded vigorously at the same time opening his drawer and taking out a heavy pouch. Slowly he handed it to Marianne who smiled in return.

"A pleasure to work with you" she bowed her head.

"You're paying me for that Mademoiselle" he shrugged. "A lot, I might add". Mercenary smirked and left, following one of banker's servants to her inn. It was time to rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Here's chapter 18 and sadly there are only one or two chapters left to write. And here I want to ask you a question. Should I try to write a secquel, a romanse maybe? I have an idea what to write but it's still blurry. So it's up to you.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**PS. I received many questions about pairing. In this chapter there is a small mention about my favourite one.**

Upon arriving to the inn Marianne was for instant taken care of. A nice innkeeper led her to the small but comfortable room and informed that bath would soon be ready. In the meantime the barber was called and young mercenary ordered him to cut her hair to the level of her shoulders. If he was shocked he won't show it and obeyed silently, especially at the sight of her pouch. For the next half an hour she was waiting patiently for him to finish his job. Fortunately he knew what he was doing. However even that couldn't put her mind at ease. She just couldn't relax with his enormous scissors near her head. No wonder she was happy when it was all done and she could admire her new haircut. Her hair was still messy and untamed but shorter and less tangled. She would have to brush it later, after bath. Quickly she paid the barber who left muttering about strange women in men's clothing and made her way to the bathroom to take a long, hot bath. Following innkeeper's directions she soon found what she was looking for, a big bathtub standing in a small room and filled with evaporating water. She smiled tiredly and closed the door behind her. All her problems seemed to fade and she quickly shook off her clothes and tossed them away. She had a feeling that holes in the material were too big to mend. Only her long boots survived the dungeon and later events bit even they could use some attention. She would think about it in the morning, she decided. For now Marianne wanted to rest. Slowly she entered the tub and dipped in the water. She felt her muscles relaxing and suddenly all the pain was gone. She leaned against the tub's side closing her eyes. Her mind was nearly blank from exhaustion; the only thing she could now think of was full night sleep in a real bed with fluffy pillows and warm blanket. She knew she had to plan what to do next but this could wait a few hours, for now she was completely content and happy. Warm water surrounded her and it was strangely peaceful. Tomorrow she'll leave Paris and hide somewhere, in a place where Buckingham won't look for her. Maybe she'll find a small village or a cottage in the forest and stay there? After a few moths she will be able to leave her hideout and start a new life. Who knows, maybe she'll never return to her job? There were so many places she had never visit before, but always wanted to. She could travel to the distant lands, find a place for herself, and perhaps even fall in love? As soon as this thought appeared in her mind she jerked to the sitting position. That was madness! She in love? Her exhausted mind played tricks with her! She couldn't love, not when everyone she ever cared about died in a very painful way. Her parents, villagers, Markus, good skilled Markus who taught her everything she knew! No, love was not for her. Strangely enough suddenly in her mind she saw a pair of grey eyes looking at her with anger and sadness at the same time. She had no idea who they belong to and why she saw them and quickly dismissed these thoughts. She was warm, relaxed and didn't need some strange (but very intoxicating) orbs.

"Cachi" she muttered under her breath and lie down again. However she didn't lie for long. Soon water started becoming only warm, not hot and Marianne began to clean herself from dried blood, dirt, and smell of the dungeon. When she was doing it the maid entered and proposed her help. She was a short girl, maybe sixteen with long black hair and black eyes. She introduced herself as Sarah and Marianne was grateful for her offer. With her help mercenary washed her now short hair and back marked with Buckingham's whip. It was long and painful process and the girl had to scrub Marianne's back for a long time but soon the mercenary was clean. Then she left the tub and at once the maid wrapped her in a big towel before seating her on a stool in front of the mirror and brushing her hair. For years no one did this for her and Marianne felt her heart swelling. Suddenly she was a little girl again and her mother was brushing her hair not Sarah. Christina Watson stood behind her with a cheerful smile on her face, her green eyes glistering with happiness.

"You did good sweetheart" she said with her musical voice and Marianne smiled in return.

"Mademoiselle?" asked Sarah causing the vision to disappear.

"Yes?" Marianne replied looking in the mirror to meet girl's eyes. Sarah's face was red from embarrassment. "Go on little one, ask." The Mercenary encouraged.

"Are you a soldier? I mean, you dress like one, and all the scars…" Sarah trailed. "But of course women cannot be a soldier, it's men's job, but…" Marianne laughed and nodded.

"Yes Sarah, but I'm not a typical woman" she replied. "Sometimes I wish was but it's too late I suppose."

"Why would you want such thing?" Sarah seemed to forget about her shyness. "When you could go everywhere, do what you want? How much would I pay to be free like you mademoiselle!" Marianne just smirked wordlessly.

"Maybe now, lass" she said "But after a few years you would dream only about that boring life you now detest so."

"I don't believe it!" the girl exclaimed stubbornly and Marianne smiled at her warmly.

"You'll understand in time" she replied and stood seeing that her hair was done. "Thank you, you did a great job here"

"A pleasure Mademoiselle" a girl curtsied. "Shall I fetch a tailor?"

"If you please" Marianne nodded. With that last order the girl left the room giving Marianne the opportunity to unwrap her towel and look in the mirror. Before her stood a young woman at the age of 27. She was very thin, almost starved and ghostly pale from the lack of sun. She was looking at Marianne with green eyes, too big for her emaciated face. There was a cut upon her brow and many scars on her muscled body along with bruises, each one in different colors. She winced at this sight. But most stunning were her hair, which now returned to their real color and were neatly brushed (thanks to Sarah) for the first time in weeks. All in all it could be worse. As soon as she finished examining herself the door opened and the plump woman entered followed by four or five younger girls.

"Poor, poor child" she started fussing over Marianne who only rolled her eyes. "All alone in this big city with nothing but clothes on her back!" here the seamstress smiled mischievously.

"Good evening Madame Joliot" Marianne acknowledged her with a nod. They've known each other for years now and the seamstress was very fond of the girl. "Long time no see"

"Yes my dear" the woman nodded vigorously. "But look at yourself! What happened to you?" Marianne sighed.

"It's a long story" she replied. "And forgive me but I'm too exhausted to retell everything"

"Retell? Why? Have you found someone else to listen to your troubles, my dear?" Madame Joliot asked winking. Marianne shook her head and laughed. Madame Joliot (no matter how fabulous and helpful she was) annoyed her with her constant questions about men.

"I will need a new set of clothes Madame. A few shirts, two pairs of trousers, a cloak and a jacket." She ordered.

"Black leather I presume?" asked the seamstress. "Without embroidery?"

"Exactly" Marianne agreed.

"Then it's settled! I'll have to take measures, though. You've seemed to lose weight since our last meeting my dear." Madame Joliot said walking around Marianne and watching her bruised body.

"Then do your job." Marianne sighed. She had a feeling it'll be a long evening.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, very exhausted Marianne was walking (or rather dragging herself) to her room. She was wearing one of her new white shirts and black breeches (she didn't need a night dress, thank you very much) Marianne hated all dresses and even Madame Joliot couldn't make her wear one. The rest of her clothing was going to be delivered the next day to her room along with her boots (repaired and polished by night). It was dark outside. Even though she couldn't see it she could feel it in her bones. However it wasn't quiet, far from it actually. Parisian nightlife had barely started. She could hear people celebrating downstairs and drunkards singing down the street. For a moment she found herself missing the silence of the dungeon. As soon as it thought hit her she dismissed it and laughed. Missing that horrid place, she had to be mad! Fortunately it was when she stumbled to her room and fell on the bed. It was so soft and welcoming! It seemed that never in her life had she slept in a bed like this. She groaned and nuzzled her head into the soft pillow. It wasn't long before she succumbed to the calm slumber. Finaly free.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, here's chapter 19. Like I've said before past month was really hard for me but now I'm better and this story shall soon end.**

**Read and review.**

**To Petra, with love. We'll miss you furball.**

When she opened her eyes the next morning Marianne felt great. She was wonderfully rested and comfortable among her fluffy pillows and warm covers. She laid happily looking at the ceiling above and grinning widely. It was so good to be free! Sun was shining, the birds were chirping and her knew suit was laying on the chair in the corner along with her now-polished boots. Marianne stretched merrily and got up hissing in pain as her bruised body protested at sudden movement. Slowly she enlivened every muscle and redressed her wounds (minor and not dangerous but painful). After that she yawned widely and concentrated on her clothes. They were well made and should keep her warm and comfortable. Picking her new trousers she examined them carefully. Pitch black, leather and fitting they should look gorgeous on her lean legs. She put them on carefully and looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect, exactly her size, Madame Joliot did good job as always. Then she took one of the clean shirts and tilted her head to deep in thought. It was white, with long sleeves tapering above her wrists, made of a good cotton, soft but strong. Few shirts were warmer, clearly designed for winter, the rest lighter, perfect for a beautiful day like today. Quickly she put on the one she was holding. Soon a corset followed and Marianne occupied herself with fastening the strings (fortunately placed in the front rather than on her back). Of course it wasn't a typical corset worn by other, typical women. Theirs were meant to expose feminine corves (making breathing really hard, she heard) and hers had an entirely different purpose. Protection, mostly. Of course, it couldn't stop a bullet but sometimes in hand in hand combat came in handy. It could even lessen a sword-caused damage. More than once Marianne's life has been saved by this small piece of clothing. And she looked gorgeous in it, not that she would ever admit it. This one was obviously black (to match the rest) and thick, beginning above her breasts (tied with a long piece of linen) and ending just below her hips.

After finishing tying the mercenary put her boots on and brushed her hair. In the end she looked at herself in the mirror critically. For a few minutes she admired her new looks. 'It would be fine, I suppose' she decided at least 'If not the bruises'. Then she sighed sadly. Indeed, her last encounter with Rochefort resulted in a nasty purple mark on her right cheek. She cursed angrily. Not that she was vain, but sometimes even a mercenary likes to look pretty and it's really hard when you have a bruised face. Unfortunately she could do nothing with it. She stomped her foot and pouted slightly turning to the window. But in a moment a smile replaced the pout and she laughed at her behavior. It was silly. Still smiling she looked outside and sighed gaily. A day was really beautiful but noisy. However it was to be expected in a great city of Paris. To her, who grew up on a Welsh and later Spanish countryside big metropolises were still something different and exciting, especially after so long imprisonment. But it had its advantages. Here, it this huge city they won't find her, she was safe. She leaned against the window frame and let her mind wander. The topic on hand, how to leave Paris, preferably without attracting too much attention. And that meant, avoid the Musketeers at all cost, even D'Artagnan. Yes, she liked a boy, a lot but not enough to trust him. He was young, impetuous and annoying but his sense of honor and courage impressed her. Marianne would never admit it but she envied him a little. He had everything, good friend, a chance to do what he dreamt of and someone to love (not that she needed someone, on the contrary, she was better alone). She told him a few parts of her past, but it was when she was sure she'll die in this dungeon and didn't think about consequences. And this little memories were to short and insignificant for him to understand her properly. Not that he was to find out more. No, in a few hours she'll be far away from Paris and France altogether and he'll never see her again. Suddenly her mind produced an image of the boy's disappointed face and her heart stung. But then, there were his friends. The mighty French Musketeers. They were brave warriors, strong fighters she had to admit. The three of them were famous all over the Europe but she knew them not only from the tales. Hell, she didn't even remember when and where did she meet them for the first time! But after so many battles fought against them she felt as she's known them very deeply.

First of all, it was Aramis. The handsome one. Short, dark brown hair, honey eyes, slender built, average height. Loved by the ladies, hated by his husbands. Known for his agility and preying before the job. Some said he was a priest before joining the Musketeers and she believed it. He seemed to be the quietest and most patient of them as far as she knew. Very dangerous in his own polite way. It could only take a moment to trust him and regret later.

Secondly, Porthos. The giant. Rough, scary and stronger than most of the men. Tall as a mountain with muscles so big she could even imagine bigger. His strategy: let them believe that they had captured him and show them they're wrong. Many fell for this little trap. Caligiostrio was only one of them. When not on mission, almost always drunk and a little bit foppish (he loved his clothes, maybe even more than his women?).

And at least but not last Athos, their leader. The best of them. Tall, with broad shoulders and long, brown hair. Always brooding but strong and true to his beliefs. At least before Milady's betrayal. With this few words in Venice she crushed his spirit. But she didn't manage to steal his fighting skills. Dueling with him always was a challenge, she never knew who was going to win, him or her. He was strong and moved swiftly with precision. And most importantly, he always acted honorable. The most dangerous of them because of his temper. He was a great warrior and swordsman and became even more fierce when someone who he cared for was in danger. She surely didn't want to meet him now, especially without some sort of protection. Not, she shouldn't think about them anymore. Tomorrow they'll be just a memory and she will be free.

Her window faced a little alley, usually deserted at this time of a day. But, what was that? She could swear she saw something, or rather someone sneaking in the shadows. Her senses screamed in alarm and Marianne tensed in her spot near the window. She could swear that the shadow was wearing an uniform of king's guards. Her mind was shouting to get out of here and fast and she groaned. Without a second thought she grabbed her cloak and fled the room forgetting temporally about the rest of her things. She was cursing herself for the lack of weapon and decided to get one as soon as possible, but it was too late.

"Stop!" someone shouted grabbing her arm from behind. Marianne spun around and kicked one of the guards who were that stupid to interrupt her in the groin making him release her. He fell to the floor in pain but before she could do anything dour others replaced him. They were heavily armed, she realized quickly. It was only one thing to do and she hated it. It wasn't honorable. She started to back away. She needed a plan and a good one. Especially when the odds were on their side. Time! She needed time and distraction. But she didn't get neither, strong hands captured her, pinning her hands to her sides. She squirmed but he held her firmly.

"In the name of His Majesty King Louis XIII you are under arrest" said an authoritative voice behind her.

* * *

><p>It was the end, she was sure of it. How could she hope when reality was so cruel and grim. She was unarmed, shackled and walking somewhere under an enormous escort (20 guards at last) probably to the prison. A mere thought about a dark cell without a ray of sunshine or a fresh air made her shudder in fear. There were only a few things which scared her and after her adventure with Buckingham, dungeons were definitely one of them. She couldn't, she won't return there! Better die trying to escape then spent albeit an hour down there. Her hands were bound behind her back but it didn't make the difference. Carefully she stared to manipulate the shackles. Like she told D'Artagnan, she had many talents. Deep in thought Marianne didn't realize that they were not heading to the Bastille but somewhere else entirely. Imagine her surprise when she raised her head and found herself near the Louvre. A few minutes later big gate closed after the last guard and the mercenary looked around involuntary curious. Why she was here? And more important where was here? She was standing in the middle of a small inner courtyard surrounded with a high, brick wall. In Marianne's head a plan was formulating. <em>Shackles first, then disarm the guards. Not easy but<em> _feasible if she try hard enough. Then the wall. Climbing? Yes definitely. _Without a second thought Marianne slid the handcuffs from her wrists and started moving. She had to be quick, attack before they'll understand what's happening, before they manage to draw their swords or worse, guns. Her life depended on her speed now. The first one was a man in front of her. He made a turn when she hit him with all her might. Later she would swear that she heard a crack of broken teeth as her fist connected with his jaw. The soldier fell and she whirled to face the other one. He moved to grab her but once again she was faster and dodged just in time. Then she kinked him before he could even blink. The rest was a blur... She punched, kicked, whirled, jumped back and forth, in the other words_, _she was doing everything Marcus taught her about fighting weaponless. She didn't have time or strength to think about picking up abandoned swords, she had to deal with it the other way. Only a few soldiers managed to drew their weapons and Marianne managed to avoid their blows and take their swords before they could cause anymore damage. Of course she too was hit several times, but adrenaline pumping in her veins helped her not to notice it. Everything seemed to slow down, only she moved in a normal speed. It was silent, she didn't hear anything. She was collected as she wasn't fighting for her life. Finally it was done, the last soldier fell to the floor howling in pain caused by a broken arm. She succeeded. For a while she just stood, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. She could feel new blood oozing from the wound on her temple. She touched the sore spot and winced when it stung. It was then, when she heard a new sound. Someone was clapping.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey folks! I'm back after the log pause with chapter 20, the last one. Last weeks were terrible but now I have two weeks free so I sat and managed to finish this story. I hope you like it!**

**Read, enjoy and review**

Whirling around Marianne saw a young man in his late teens with fair hair standing above, on a balcony with a bright smile on his handsome face. Slowly he started to descend down the stairs. His steps were careful and graceful. He wore rich clothing which in France was probably found elegant and quite dashing but she always thought it funny, especially short cloak and puffy trousers. However on him even those ridiculous garments looked serious. There was something like dignity surrounding him, something royal. In a flash she understood who he was.

"Ah! We hope you didn't cause serious damage!" exclaimed His Majesty, King Louis XIII, because it was he himself. "It would make us really, really upset to lose any of our brave soldiers because of a mere test." Marianne froze in her place. Test? What was he talking about? Quickly, to avoid eye contact she lowered her eyes to the ground. Seemingly ignoring her position he continued. "We had to check if the rumours that Great Marianne Watson is in town are true, didn't we?" Marianne's consciousness was quickly searching for a traitor. Jean Pierre? No, he was too scared to think about betrayal. Madame Joliot and her silly girls? No, Madame not but these giggling wenches were the other case. The Mercenary cursed mentally. She was so close to freedom and seconds later it was all over! This time she was in a deep trouble. Then, on the other hand it was rather strange that the King decided to talk to her himself. Her, a girl from the little village in Wales! By all means she should be dead already! It was when she had realised that her young interlocutor was waiting for response. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Pardon me Your Majesty, but why does the mighty king of France need a humble mercenary like me when he has his brave musketeers?" she was proud when her voice didn't tremble. Louis smiled.

"Who said he needs you?" he replies teasingly. "Why, I could swear that's you Mademoiselle who needs him." Marianne didn't omit that he started to speak normally, rather than talking about himself in plural. "But these are the matters we shouldn't discuss here, in open. Come!" he ordered and she followed him to the richly furnished study with wooden desk ornamented with gold and Persian rugs on the floor. All in all more money had been spend on a single chair there then a plain Parisian could earn in a year! Louis seated himself behind the desk and looked at her with a smile and sparks visible in his pale green eyes. "Sit Mademoiselle" he showed her a chair opposite to his. Marianne frowned.

"Thank you Your Majesty" she said calmly "But I don't believe it's proper to sit in the presence of the King" Louis laughed.

"And I don't believe anything related to you can be called proper" he replied "You must admit that not every day we see a woman dressed like a man these days."

"Are we here to discuss my clothing my lord?" she asked "Or something more serious?" he smiled one more time.

"Clearly you're as perceptive as they say" he said slowly. "I'm glad. I don't like fools in my troops." Marianne's mind was racing. There was a possibility that he wanted to employ her thus, she would stay alive. How…strange yet comforting. She should feel proud. Unfortunately she was too occupied fearing for her freedom to notice the honour. "You can be useful to me" he was talking in the meantime. "Let's say my musketeers aren't really… discreet" she just couldn't help it, she snorted loudly. Discreet my ass! There were many words which could describe the musketeers known to her and discreet wasn't one of them. Put it mildly. The king smiled in amusement. "My sentiments the same" he nodded "That's why they could use some professional help. Yours in particular would be greatly rewarded. What do you say?" Marianne bit her lower lip, deep in thought. She obviously didn't want this job, but how to refuse the king of France? She gulped loudly and took a deep breath.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, my lord" she began slowly "But I don't think it's wise. Let's say that my last employer wasn't really glad for my services. I would rather avoid people now. Besides, I don't work in teams, especially with your Musketeers Your Majesty. We don't get along I might add." Anger flashed in king's eyes and she started to understand that it won't be that easy. Obviously I wasn't a good idea to anger him in her place.

"So you refuse?" his voice was strangely calm with fury hidden beneath. She drew a shaky breath.

"Yes my lord" Marianne started with all her power. Louis nodded.

"I understand" she said to her extreme surprise. He was now toing with a golden pen. "Unfortunately that means I had to have my guards escort you to Bastille Mademoiselle" dread sized her. No, not again! Everything but that! She won't return to prison! Never! "You see" Louis continued "I believe you were really naughty last time you visited France. Does the name Comte de Chagny ring a bell? Or Marquise de Laforte?" she was doomed. She killed the two men by her past employer's order. But maybe, just maybe she had a chance.

"I don't think you can prove it, Your Majesty" she replied coldly, suddenly confident. He couldn't possibly prove her anything, she was safe. Safe damn it! She continued to repeat it in her mind to calm herself.

"Maybe I don't Mademoiselle Watson, but the fact that you robbed my vault, alone can send you to prison for many years and I'm fairly sure that Athos will gladly provide necessary evidence. He was there, right?" Marianne winced at musketeer's name. Oh, he could, that was sure! He was the one who tried to stop her and failed miserably. This time it was the end. "But" Louis pointed his index finger in the ceiling"it can always be forgotten. Those two poor Monsieurs too, if only a person possessed this" with that words he produced an envelope from the top drawer. It was sealed with royal seal and Marianne instantly knew what was inside. Acquittal. "As my humble servant the owner of this parchment would be forgiven all their previous sins and protected as my own soldier" the King finished his little speech. The Mercenary could only stare and admire the way Louis played this hand. She was his or as good as dead. Easy choice, yet she didn't like it at all. Her heart longed for open fields and wind in her hair, for hooves beats and Spanish sun on her face. She sighed.

"As you wish, my king" she bowed deeply cursing mentally all the way. It was so embarrassing! The king laughed and showed her where to sign the contract. It was a short note really in which she swore to fight for France and its King, to protect its citizens etc. She put her name under it carefully. It was done, her freedom was gone forever.

"Now, when we established that little issue, let's act like I wasn't a king and you a criminal. Pretend that I'm your typical employer" he proposed. "What do you usually do on meetings like that?"

"Well my lord" Marianne decided to skip the protocol and sit. "It's always about what I'm supposed to do and for how much. Also, every employer has special requests such as time in which the errand has to be complete or way how it is to be done." She explained carefully. "Sometimes I'm asked about my previous tasks"

"And what do you say?" the king asked, clearly curious. "What would you say if I asked about your little misunderstanding with the Duke of Buckingham?"

"I would inform you, my lord than the Code forbids me to speak about my past employers and let down their trust." She replied proudly, holding her head high.

"Even if they threw you into the depts. of Tower of London?" Louis teased and she smirked in response.

"Yes Your Majesty. If I told you how you could be sure that I don't betray you when the time comes?"

"True" he nodded. "But I can always have you executed when these time comes, don't I?" She choosed to remain silent and only frowned. "But let's talk about more pleasant matters."

"Such as?" Marianne was getting slightly annoyed with all those questions, but he was a king and she was already in trouble.

"What, if I may ask, makes you refuse working with my Musketeers, especially the Inseparables, which I believe, is how they're called? I don't have time for the full story. Just summarize please" he ordered and Marianne started to wonder how to answer this question.

"Let's say our previous meetings didn't go very well my lord" she said at last "The detest me I daresay."

"Oh, I'm sure that can be resolved with a strict order from their king" Louis waved his hand as to dismiss her worries. She didn't feel reassured but decided against voicing it.

"As you wish, my lord" she bowed deeply.

"Fascinating!" the king exclaimed "See, I was so sure that you'll accept eventually that I've already send for Athos to inform him about this new ordeal." That was just great and Marianne smirked evilly. She had to admit that she was a little scare of telling this particular musketeer but now? Oh, his expression will be priceless!

"A very wise decision Your Majesty" she replied still smiling "I assume his temper is famous then?"

"Indeed" Louis laughed merrily "I don't think there is a child in Paris who's never hear about the Three Inseparables, or four now from what I've heard" Marianne nodded. It seemed that D'Artagnan was already famous on the royal court. That boy was really going to die young, she mused.

"If you'll allow me Your Majesty" she spoke hesitantly "Can I be dismissed? Before Athos comes I mean?"

"Yes, that would be all Mademoiselle Watson" the king said absentmindedly browsing through some papers on his desk. He seemed to forget about the envelope.

"And the parole my lord?" she found the courage to ask. Louis shook his head.

"Ah yes, of course" he said handing her the parchment. "The guard will escort you to Monsieur de Treville who'll inform you about your responsibilities" that was the end of the meeting and Marianne was escorted back on the buzzling streets of Paris among the crowd and further to Musketeer headquarters.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, standing at musketeers door Marianne felt slightly nervous. How will they react? Fortunately she was sure that Athos wasn't home, his horse's stall was empty (she only took a look nothing more). From her place she could hear a strong laugh and talking. They were home, probably eating (men never did anything except that). Slowly she raised her hand and knocked three times. There was a commotion inside and finally the door was thrown open and she saw a servant from before. Planchard? Planchet? Something like that. He paled when he saw her but she only leaned against the doorframe.<p>

"I don't believe I'm that scary" she said mockingly. He shook his head vigorously.

"Not at all Mademoiselle" he stuttered, clearly terrified. It was so good to be dangerous again! She always cherished the moments when people were afraid of her.

"Who is this Planchet!" came a shout from the dining room and Marianne smirked. Definitely Porthos. As annoying as he was it was quite funny watching him sometimes. Planchet was at the loss of words so she only sighed and pushed past him inside.

"It's me." She explained entering the room "Surprise!" Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos were seated around the table with a glass of wine in front of each one and a big, fat, roasted chicken in the middle. That was when had Marianne realised when she had her last meal and her stomach growled loudly.

"Marianne!" D'Artagnan exclaimed happily, springing up from his place "I thought you were going to leave at sunrise!"

"Yes" she replied grimly "that was the plan, but something went not exactly like I planned. I believe I have to stay here a bit longer"

"And how, prey tell did you know where do we live?" asked Aramis suspiciously. Marianne smirked.

"I happened to know Monsieur de Treville" she replied "I asked him and one of your colleagues lead me here. Should I come back later?" she mocked.

"No!" D'Artagnan protested

"Sure, don't let the lass stay like that Aramis" laughed Porthos "I can hear her stomach from here!" Now it was her turn to be surprised. They were inviting her to dinner? Why? She had been their enemy, hell they still thought she was! And yet they were willing to share their dinner with her? How…nice. With hostility Aramis showed her to the remaining chair and she helped herself with the serving of chicken. It was so good. She really had to do something with her eating habits, missing two meals each day wasn't healthy.

"I don't want to seem unfriendly" said Aramis when the chicken was just a memory, sounding exactly that. "But why the hell are you here?"

"Well" she replied wiping her mouth and tasting the wine. "I have to tell you something but I would rather wait for everyone"

"You mean for Athos?" D'Aragnan asked "DO you really think it's a good idea. Marianne shook her head.

"Not at all but it has to be done" she said grimacing. "Besides I cannot wait to see his reaction" she giggled softly. Right as if on cue the door slammed shut and Athos himself entered the room. And he saw Marianne who grinned at him from her place behind the table.

"You!" he growled. His face was disturbingly red. Oh it was going to be so good!

"Me? What did I do this time?" she asked curiously fluttering her eyelashes. The others watched them carefully.

"I don't agree!" Never!" he shouted before exiting the room and his slamming the door. Marianne grinned even loudly and placed her feet on the table.

"It was strange, even for him" commented Aramis. "Maybe you know what's going on, Marianne?" she nodded happily and threw the king's scroll on the table.

"Read this" she ordered. "And you'll know everything" slowly Aramis took the paper and put on his glasses. With every word he was frowning more and more.

"Yes, this explains a lot" he said at last handing the paper to D'Artagnan. His reaction was happier.

"That's great Marianne!" he exclaimed hugging her fiercely. "And I thought I would never see you again!"

"What's great?" asked Porthos, the only one who didn't read king's orders. Marianne smirked and said proudly.

"His Majesty King Louis XIII wants me to work with you."

**The End**

**(or maybe not)**

**It all depends on you. Do you want a secquel? Please inform me.**


End file.
